


Traits

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [132]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Children, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Family, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's expecting.  Again. <br/>Disclaimer:  Me?  I’m a fangirl.  Arakawa’s the one who owns everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traits

**Author's Note:**

> FMA_Fic_Contest prompt: "Ginger"
> 
> Notes: I figure the kids’ ages to be around fourteen, thirteen, nine, five, and three.

“You’re pregnant?” Izumi asked, pulling the receiver away from her ear to look at it for a second. 

“Well, not me,” Edward said, sounding tinny coming through the telephone line, but Izumi could picture him rolling his eyes.

“How many kids does this make now?” Izumi asked, innocently. 

“Five,” Edward said, sounding a little more exasperated, like she should _know_ that. “Five already, and one on the way.” 

“Six? You’re going to have six.” 

Edward huffed. “Is there something wrong with that?” 

“No, I just feel sorry for poor Winry. How’d you convince her to have another one?”

“Gah!” Edward snapped. “I didn’t have to convince her!” 

“Oh, so you took advantage of her?” Izumi tsked, shaking her head even though Edward couldn’t see it. 

“I _didn’t_ take advantage of her!” Edward howled. “She took advantage of - ” 

“Do you actually kiss your wife with that mouth?” Izumi asked, grinning. It really was such fun to rile Edward up. “It’s a wonder she lets you anywhere near her. Much less have se - ”

Edward steamwhistled, “Izumi!” making her pull the receiver away from her ear again. Really, she needed to talk to her boys more often. They kept her young.

X X X 

“I can’t believe Mom’s pregnant,” Simon moaned. 

“I know.” Becca adjusted her hat to shade her face from the summer sun. Reaching into the vines, she plucked a purple-red tomato out, putting it in the basket. 

“You know what that means,” Simon said darkly, pulling a handful of green beans off their vines and dropping them into the bucket at his feet. 

“Hey! Careful with those vines, Si!” their mother called shrilly from the house.

He winced, hunching his shoulders automatically. “Yes, Mom!” Gritting his teeth, he plucked a few beans at a time, letting them fall into his bucket. “Sorry!”

“She’s gone,” Becca said, after a few seconds. “And what does it mean?”

Simon glared at her darkly. “She and Dad are still having _sex._ ” 

Becca’s blue eyes widened in horror. “But they’re old!” 

“Yeah, but it’s the only way Mom would get pregnant.” Sneering, Simon added, “Unless you think the stork brings babies.” 

“I know better than that!” Becca had a sneer of her own to rival his. “But…eeyeewwww…I never even thought about that!” 

Simon nodded, picking another couple of beans savagely. “It’s so gross. Why can’t they be like everyone else’s parents, and not even talk to each other any more?”

X X X

“What do you think the baby’s gonna look like, Mom?” Aolis asked, leaning on the corner of her workbench. 

“Well, probably red and squishy, at first. All babies look like that. Remember your pictures?” Winry asked her next-to-youngest child. 

“Uh, uh,” Aolis said, shaking his head. He was the standout in the lineup of Rockbell-Elric children, with chestnut hair, like his paternal grandmother. 

“Well, you’ll have to take my word for it, then.” Winry tapped his pudgy hands so he’d move them away from the grinder. “Put on your glasses, baby.” Once Aolis pulled his work goggles into place, Winry put hers on, too, and started the grinder. Aolis watched in fascination as she pressed a piece of metal against the wheel, grinding down the sharp edges. Once she’d smoothed it out, she turned off the grinder, waiting until the wheel stopped spinning before she took off her glasses. Aolis followed her actions. 

“Why?” 

“Why what, Aolis?”

“Why do I hafta take your word for it?” He cocked his head, reminding her a little bit of Alphonse when he did it. 

“Because you won’t know for sure until the baby comes, will you?” She tapped his nose. 

Aolis sighed gustily. “I don’t know if I can wait that long!”

“Sorry, honey, but you’re going to have to.”

X X X

“When’s Mom gonna have that baby?” Peggy asked Allie, absently thumping her doll against the ground. 

“Granny says any minute now.” Allie frowned a little, wishing the baby would hurry up. 

“I want it out!” 

“Dad does, too.” Allie remembered Dad rubbing Mom’s stomach and singing to it, though the song wasn’t as nice as it sounded, something about, “Come on out, you little,” and Mom telling him to be nice. 

“Don’t worry,” Becca said, sitting down in the grass with her little sisters. “The baby’s on its way. We just have to stay out here ‘til it comes.”

Peggy craned her head back as Simon and Aolis joined them. “What if it doesn’t get here ‘til after dark?” 

“Then we’ll go to the Nedobeck’s house,” Simon said, ruffling Peggy’s hair. 

Someone screamed from inside the house, and Aolis covered his ears. “Can we go now?”

Becca and Simon looked at each other, then glanced up at the house. “Yeah,” Becca said, offering Aolis her hand. “Let’s go see the Nedobecks.” 

X X X 

Edward peered at the wet scrap of baby in Winry’s arms. “Hey, there, little guy,” he crooned. 

“Well,” Pinako said, wiping her hands, “I’m glad to see some things don’t change – you two still make pretty babies.” 

“We’ve got some good genes,” Winry said, with a weary smile. 

“You three rest up,” Pinako said. “I’ll call the Nedobecks and let the kids know it’s safe to come home. Unless you want some alone time for a while?”

Winry gave her a thankful look. “It’d be nice to have a little quiet before the horde returns.”

“Not a horde, they’re our kids,” Edward said, nudging Winry’s shoulder gently. 

She snorted through her nose. 

Edward sat on the bed with her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently against him. Winry leaned her head against his shoulder. She tickled their newest son’s chin. “He’s cute,” Edward admitted. Something bothered him, and Edward pushed the blanket back away from his son’s head. “But where’d he get red hair?”

“It might fall out,” Winry said. “Remember how Allie had black hair when she was born? Now it’s blond.” 

“Yeah, but red?” He peered at her. “There isn’t something you’d want to tell me, is there?”

Winry raised her head and elbowed him in the ribs at the same time, making Edward grunt. “Don’t be a jerk, Ed. Baby or no, I can still throw you out of this bedroom.” 

“Kidding!” Edward held up both his hands. “I didn’t mean it. I know,” he leaned in daringly to kiss Winry’s temple, “you’d never cheat on me.” 

“Damn straight,” Winry growled, showing him a flash of teeth. 

Edward felt his dick twitch. Even though he knew she’d picked it up from him, it was still a turn on. Of course, from going through this five times before, he knew it’d be a while before Winry was able to do anything like that. 

Fuck. 

X X X 

“Red hair? You threw a ginger?” Alphonse asked, tickling the baby’s foot. He was having a hard time with it. “How’d you do that?” 

“Well,” Edward passed his youngest over to his brother, “turns out that the old hag’s husband was a red-head. And Mom had chestnut hair, so.” He shrugged. 

“Red hair and eyes like yours.” Alphonse bounced his newest nephew in his arms, making the baby coo. “He kind of looks like Granny in those old pictures, doesn’t he?”

“Uh, huh.” Edward nodded. “She came up with his name, too.” 

“Oh?” He looked up from the baby. 

“Yup.” Edward grinned in that toothy way he had. “Tod. It’s an old word for ‘fox.’” 

“You’re kidding,” Alphonse said, not sure whether to be horrified or delighted. 

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Edward tweaked his son’s nose. 

He thought about it for a second, then decided he wasn’t about to say what came to mind – that anything was better than Aolis. 

X X X

“What’s Dad doing?” 

Dandling Tod on her knee, Winry turned at Simon’s question. “He’s on the telephone to your Aunt Izumi.” 

“He’s yelling a lot.”

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth quirking. 

“Okay, so that’s normal,” Simon sighed, rolling his eyes. “Why’s he yelling this time?”

“Oh, you know your dad.” The quirk turned into a smirk. “Aunt Izumi’s probably telling him that he’s too old to father another child.” 

“You’re pregnant again?” Simon yelped. 

Winry waved a finger at her eldest. “No yelling, your dad’s got that one covered.” 

“You’re pregnant, Mom?” Peggy ran over, putting a hand on Winry’s stomach. “What’s it gonna look like?”

Winry petted Tod’s red hair, smiling at all of her kids, with their varying shades of blond, and Aolis, whose hair remained stubbornly chestnut, and his eyes a rich shade of green. “We have to wait ‘til it comes out. Then we’ll know.” 


End file.
